


Porque no los dos (why not both)

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Director Mack (Agents of SHIELD), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Smut, making a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Director Mack is trying to balance the stress of SHIELD. But why can't he and Elena be happy, and make a baby?





	Porque no los dos (why not both)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Kink Bingo collaborator Agentmmayy, she is the absolute best :)
> 
> Square filled: B1, Breeding Kink
> 
> Title came from a conversation with @fangirl_extrodinaire :)

Alphonso ‘Mack’ Mackenzie, the newly minted Director of SHIELD, grimaced as he swung the blade of his shotgun-axe, decapitating a rampaging alien monster.

“Die, you bastard,” he growled, jumping out the way as the creature’s blood spurted.

“ _Cucarachas_ ,” Elena snarled rushing to his side, her word for the vrellnexians.

Calling them roaches was about right, Mack mused as he reloaded his shotgun just in time to shoot another one in the head, its brains splattering before it attacked Elena.

“ _Gracias, Papi_ ,” she smirked.

Mack wasn't into daddy kinks, not at all, but whenever Elena teased him with her sultry smile and warm chocolate eyes, blood went straight to his dick. He was suddenly tongue-tied, wondering why was he thinking about stripping her bare, and burying himself in her wet heat, while they were fighting for their lives.

“You like that, _papi_?” Elena was grinning now, eyes full of mischief. No situation was too dire to be playful with her man. She was dressed practically as always, a sweaty black tank top sticking like a second skin and comfortable pants that showed her curves, and Mack was deciding to follow her lead in spontaneity.

He was reaching in for a kiss when an animalistic screech rent the air and fresh blood pooled at his feet.

Mack’s lips parted, she'd killed another monster with her super speed and the strength of her robot arms.

“I love when you do that,” Mack murmured, his cock swelling.

Elena leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, her fluttering hair the only indication that she’d used her Inhuman powers.

“That's not all you love,” she grinned, pressing against the bulge in his pants. “ _Vamos_.”

Mack clenched his jaw, pushing aside his arousal as she turned on her heel. She was such a tease, but he’d deal with her later. Right now he had to get back to the team.

* * *

 

Zephyr Two was docked nearby, and Mack’s heart sank when the team covered up their disappointment when he and Yo yo returned.

“We’ll find Fitz,” Jemma chirped, blinking away tears. “Now we have one less place to search.”  She hastily dashed away a tear, and her lack of a wedding band on her ring finger was heartbreaking.

“I’m sorry,” Mack’s eyes glimmered. The words were hollow to his ears.

“You’re right, Jemma. We will get him,” Elena appeared at Mack’s side, concern etched on her features. She, Jemma and Fitz had gotten closer, and Elena felt constant guilt that she had Mack, while Jemma only had memories and hope.

_Hope._

“Thank you, Yo yo,” Jemma gave a soft smile. “Come, let’s see those arms. I reviewed Fitz’s notes, and I think they need recalibrating-” And she and Elena walked off, leaving Mack behind.

_Fitz._

Mack sighed, glancing at his own hands. They were covered with blood seen and unseen, decisions made that he couldn’t be undone, decisions that changed him and everyone else.

 _Who am I after everything?_ Mack wondered as he nodded to Agent Davis, before ordering Daisy to download the coordinates for their next stop. He didn’t wait for her smart assed reply, he kept moving, needing to get out of his dirty clothes, and see his woman.

* * *

 

Mack showered, staying longer than was needed under the hot spray,  wishing Elena was there.

She still didn’t want him seeing her without her mechanical arms, bathing separately and no amount of cajoling or naughty promises would change her mind. The thought of her sent blood straight to his cock, and he took longer, pleasuring himself, and imagining it was Elena bringing him to completion.

He dried and changed his clothes, and was about to call her when a knock sounded.

“Took you long enough,” Elena teased, when he opened the door. She had washed up, and changed into soft black pants and top and had a brown paper bag in one hand. “I brought tequila.”

“I would've liked a 6 pack,” Mack kissed her cheek, ushering her in.

“Beggars can't be choosers.”  She arched an eyebrow. “Especially when we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“You’re right about that.”  Mack opened up the tequila, humming in appreciation when he saw the brand. He let Elena pour them two shots in the glasses that had the Colombian flag on them.

 _“Salud,_ ”  Yoyo took hers, knocking it back.

Mack did the same, coughing at the bite of alcohol as it burned down his throat. “Wish I had a lime.”

“Okay Deke,” Yoyo teased, remembering the dork from the future who was obsessed with citrus.

“I can’t have much more,” Mack commented, as he pulled her to sit with him. Yoyo’s metabolism was fast, so she could drink without the consequences, but he had an early morning.

“I think a big guy like you can take one more,” Yoyo pouted and straddling him, she offered him another one.

Mack laughed, his heart expanding. This was their relationship; him being cautious and she tossing his concerns to the wind with a pretty smile. He accepted the second shot, feeling more relaxed now.

“I love you so much.” Mack squeezed her. She was so tiny and he wanted nothing more than to always protect her, but she reminded him time and time again. She could handle herself. And him.

“Tequila making you sentimental?” Elena leaned forward and kissed his lips, then smiled. “Who am I kidding, you’re always sentimental.”

Mack stilled, worry lining his face. “Does that bother you?” He tugged her closer so she could get comfortable on him, and when she laid her head on his chest, he started stroking her hair. On impulse, he linked his hand with her mechanical ones, cool sepia on warm grey steel.

“That you have a big heart?” There was a frown in Elena’s voice. “No, _mi amor._ I fell in love with your heart before I fell for you.”

Mack rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He inhaled, smelling her floral shampoo, and the new soap she’d bought the last time they’d restocked supplies.  He could do this forever, hold her after a long day.

“I want to start training Daisy to take over,” he confessed. That had been on his mind since he took the position as Director.

“Take over?” Elena stroked his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her palm. “But you just started-”

“I don’t want to be Director,” Mack shook his head. “It was the best thing to do. With Coulson.”

“So what do _you_ want?”

Mack huffed a sigh, as he grew sleepy as Elena nuzzled into him. “Find Fitz. Train Daisy. Get married. Maybe have a baby.” The last few words were out, and he didn’t think of the implications till he heard Elena’s sharp intake of breath.

“What?” He opened an eye.

“Were you planning to talk to me about this?” She asked sharply, pulling away from this.

“We’re talking right?” Mack reached out and moved away a tendril of her hair that fell in her face. He needed to redo her braids. He had no problems with regular plaits, but the french braids that she liked were taking some getting used to. “What do you think?”

“This isn’t how I thought you’d propose.” Elena crossed her arms, trying to not look hurt.

“Maybe I’m waiting on you to ask” Mack grinned. It was rare that Elena showed discontent. “You’re my partner. I want us to talk about these things first.”

“You think I could be a good mom?”

All good humor drained out of Mack when her soft question. This woman who loved him, protected him, fought for him, who was the strongest person he knew, was doubting herself.

“You would be the best mom,” Mack held both her hands now. “And I would be honored if you would carry my child.”

Elena laughed and stuck her tongue out. “That sounds more like the Mack I know.” She stood up and pulled off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples pebbled under the cold AC.

“What are you doing?” Mack stammered his eyes on her pert breasts.

“Getting what we both want.”

Mack was rapidly losing track of the conversation as Elena pushed down her yoga pants. Did she really walk down the hall with no panties or bra? His gaze was roaming her body, taking in her glowing skin, and those dangerous curves.

Slowly, she started stroking herself, touching her nipples and then her fingers trailing to her bare pussy.

“I think we should get started,” Elena bit her lip, as she reached pulled off Mack’s t-shirt. She inhaled a sharp breath when she saw his rippling muscles. How she loved his body. “Take off your pants,” she ordered, and she continued to touch herself as he obeyed, his hard cock coming into view as she shucked off his pants.

Mack closed his eyes, he loved it when Elena took charge, especially now what he was Director. She straddled him, and when he felt her bare pussy rubbing on his cock, he groaned. “Did you shave for me?” He stroked her clit and her smooth skin.

“You know I did,” Yoyo leaned over and bit his ear. “Did you come in the shower?”

“Yeah,” Mack wouldn’t ever lie to her.

“That was my cum,” Elena grabbed his hands, holding them tightly as she kissed his lips. It was gently at first, but then as she felt his hard cock digging into her inner thigh, she lost control and devoured his mouth. He was a big man, over a foot taller than her, but she always manhandled him. “How am I supposed to get pregnant?”

“You’re really serious about it?” Mack’s hands drifted to her hips, and he raised her so her entrance was on the tip of his leaking dick. “You would carry my child?”

Elena kissed him again in reply, as she guided his cock to enter her. “If you’re brave enough.”  She bit his lower lip and pressed down on his length.

Mack gasped, as he smelled her arousal, and felt her breasts pressing against his chest. There was no one he wanted more than her, no one that he wanted to cum in and plant his seed deep in, till she was full with his child.

“You’ll let me fuck you every day?” Mack’s hands were on her ass now, kneading it as she lowered herself on him. This was a side of himself he showed no one, only her, his woman.

Elena’s eyes fluttered closed as Mack filled and stretched her, and she relished the sensations as he buried himself to the hilt. She was safe, filled to the brim with his cock, and she would be ready to breed.

Mack’s cock throbbed in her, and as he started to move, she whimpered, letting herself go, and allowing him to take over.

“You’re not answering,” Mack’s voice was deep, she spanked Yoyo’s ass, hard. “Can I fuck this pussy every day? Fill you with my cum?” He spanked her again.

Elena licked her lips lazily,  as she found her rhythm, fucking him _. “_ _Solo una vez al día, papi?”_

_Only once a day?_

_Dios, te amo,_ Mack felt a prickle at the back of his eyes as he slammed into her harder. _Para toda la vida._ He wouldn’t realize it till later that his instinct was to think in Spanish with her.

The climb to completion was easy for both of them, and Elena always faster was cumming fast and hard, her pussy clenching over his cock. Mack held her as she screamed, her cheeks red.

He waited until she was back down from the high, to stand up, their bodies still joined.

He gently deposited her on her front, her ass in the air. He wanted to fuck her doggy style.

“Are you going to take all my cum?” He growled as he pushed into her, his hand smoothing her back.

 _“_ _Sí_ ,” Elena arched her back. _“Me encanta.”_  


Mack groaned and slammed into her harder and harder into her wetness. His hands were digging into her hips, and his orgasm came violently, as he pulsed, spraying his seed in her.

“ _Te amo_.” Elena groaned, pushing back on him, making sure she got all his semen.

“I love you,” Mack panted, leaning on her, breathing heavily. “And I love making love to you.” His cock kept pulsing til all of his cum was out, and when he’d softened, he reluctantly pulled out.  “It’s hard to think about both.”

Elena smiled at him, her eyes warm with love. “ _Porque no los dos.”_

_Why not both._

She and Mack hugged each other, ready to move forward with their relationship. It would be hard, but they would make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for the beta Alina! Feedback appreciated, I love hearing from you guys :)


End file.
